Into The Unknown
by Lady Amerisa
Summary: Was 7 days enough? Could you truly put a time restriction on love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A little KagomeXTatsuo action for those who are in love with the pairing from my more popular story, "Inferno."

**Chapter 1:** Utter Doom

"Sango, do you really think all of this is necessary? I wouldn't wear this on the hottest day." Dangled from the tips of Kagome's fingers was a bright red one-piece. Although by how many cuts were put into the design it may have just been a piece of frabric held together by a series of thin strings.

"Oh can it, Kagome you're being a prude! You have an amazing body. Perky boobs, soft curves, a cute butt, and blue eyes that any girl would kill to have! Why you don't want to show off these assets I have no clue," Sango shook her head and took the bathing suit from Kagome's hands to place it back on the rack.

"Geez Sango you act like I dress like a nun every other day of the week! How can you sit here and tell me that this isn't cute?!" Gesturing down to her outfit, Kagome twirled in place, her black and white maxi skirt fluttering around her.

Sango nodded in agreement. Yes her friend did dress nicely, there wasn''t a problem there. With her hair up in the purposefully messy bun, her top fit snugly in a billowy black crop top showing a peak of her toned stomach, and paired with a black and white striped maxi skirt Kagome wasn't failing in the fashion department.

"Yes Kagome, your outfit was cute and if I were gay or a man I would totally want to hit it. Even now I'm entertaning the idea but for what we want to accomplish we're going to have to get a little more wild and crazy with your clothes! Take this," Sango reached into the rack and pulled out a black spandex romper that stopped just short of the butt and had a low rhinestone-studded bustier. "This is what you wear when you're trying to show a man just how much he hurt you and just what he's leaving behind."

Kagome sighed, her demeanor deflating and good mood crumbling. "Sango, there's no 'we' in this, only you. You want me to dress like this so Inuyasha will feel like crap. Not me. In the end, it will still be me feeling like crap because it won't bring Inuyasha back."

Sango thrusted the clothes into Kagome's arm. Looking straight into her eyes, Sango wouldn't back down. "Who says that it won't?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, pushing the clothes back towards Sango. "Who says I even want him back? What he did, I'm still healing from. To bring that garbage back into my life just as I as beginning to heal...that's the worst idea."

Sango stared at Kagome for a few, agonizingly quiet minutes. Throwing the romper into the cart, Sango smiled evily. "All the more reason to do this. If you don't want him back, then you can make him suffer."

"But Sango! You know what they say! An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. I'm much happier leaving Inuyasha alone and moving on with my life."

Sango stopped moving. Turning to her friend with all traces of playfullness left her face, her expression turned grim as a frown tugged at her glossy lips.

"Kagome, Inuyasha did more damage than you think when he left you. You became a shell of your formal self. You no longer wanted to hang out with me or any of our other friends. You holed yourself up in your apartment crying yourself to sleep and near death! You were underweight by 20 pounds! And then when I was finally able to at least get you out of the house, that inflated egotistical jerk strutted back into your life like he owned it with a new girlfriend on his arm! And that's not even the worse part!"

Kagome looked down, a feeble attempt to hide her watering eyes as the memories came rushing back stuck on a sick loop of heartache and pain.

"He had the audacity to compare you to her! Every chance he got, every time he was around you! Calling you out of your name, treating you like trash, and all because what?! You looked like that bimbo? Like it was your fault? As if you were trying to be her? Neither Inuyasha nor Kikyou know you from a damn hole in the ground!"

"Ma'm...is everything ok?"

Sango, huffing angrily turned to the slightly shaken employee. Not releazing her voice had raised to impressively loud levels she had attracted the attention of nearly the entire store.

"I'm sorry...I just...me and my friend were having a discussion and I got...emotional." Sango crossed her arms, quickly feeling bad for bringing this unwanted attention onto her friend, who by this point was shedding endless tears and clutching hard onto the strap of her purse.

"Ok ma'm well just keep it down. The other customers are trying to shop in peace," the employee stated.

Sango waved him away. "Yeah, yeah I'll quiet down."

The employee left the two in a strained silence soon interrupted by the sounds of the customers around them resuming their shopping and Kagome's sniffles.

"Look," Sango pulled Kagome into a hug. "I'm not saying this to make you upset. Moreso to make you realize that this guy caused you emotional turmoil that led to you hurting yourself physically and mentally. I'm not saying we go full out Kill Bill on his ass but don't you think it's at least worth it to show him that you're not some toy you can play with, mistreat, and then throw away when you're not needed?"

Kagome hesitated, before pulling back and giving a small nod. "I guess I see what you're saying..."

"Good. Let's make a deal. How about I pick out your clothes for the week. All you have to do is wear everything I've gotten you. You won't have to do anything other than be yourself." Smiling brightly Sango waited in building anticipation for her best friend's answer.

Kagome pondered her friend's words. It was true that she wasn't one for confrontation but Inuyasha had scarred her more than she would like to admit. While she didn't want to stoop to his level, a small part of her screamed for payback, for atonement for his cruel actions against her.

_'If wearing these clothes will give me that satisfaction, who am I to deny it?'_

"Ok...I'll do it..."

"Yes!"

"But!" Kagome placed a hand on Sango's forehead, stopping her friend's failed attempt to cabbage patch.

"How is changing my wardrobe going to get back at Inuyasha? Even if he's still remotely attracted me, I don't see how this is going to get me any type of vengeance? It seems a bit shallow..."

"That's where I come in. Just sit back, relax, wear the clothes, and let momma Sango take care of the rest!" Clapping her hands together, Sango sped out of the swimwear section of the store and straight into the one for Ladie's underwear and lingerie.

Slapping a hand on her forehead, Kagome could only give in and trudge after her crazy best friend, who at this point had thrown in a colorful array of stockings, bustiers, bras, thongs, and-was that edible underwear!?

"This is gonna be interesting..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Is there a reason you invited him again?"

Miroku sighed, he should have known. There was no way he could have put those two anywhere near each other without some type of disastrous results or backlash. At this point it was much easier to dodge mines in a field than it was to get Tatsuo in close proximity to Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Tatsuo, but Inuyasha is my best friend and we do this trip every year! It would be wrong for me to not invite him."

Tatsuo's frowned deepened. "It would be wrong to even talk to the guy. I don't understand how you can even be around him." He began throwing his clothes into his suitcase, not caring about how they were placed as he let his anger take over.

"Look man, I know you don't like the guy but what he did has nothing to do with you-"

Tatsuo whirled around, "That's not the point and you know it. Inuyasha is the type of guy I grew up hating. And to hear how he treated his last girlfriend disgusts me. Especially since you know how close me and Kagome were. Then having the nerve to brag about it with his snobby ass girlfriend right in front of my face, laughing as if it was actually funny? He disgusts me and I wish I wouldn't have to spend a week in his presence." He stormed over to the bathroom.

Inuyasha was definitely a sore subject. While Miroku still claimed him, it was hard to ignore the signs of his friend's obnoxious and rude behavior as of late. He wanted to defend him, he really did, but it was hard when another one of your close friends was the recipient of such callous actions.

Miroku only shook his head and took a seat on Tatsuo's bed. "I know how you feel especially after what you've been through in your situation."

"My situation?" Tatsuo's voice echoed from the bathroom as he peaked his outside of the door.

"Your mom, man."

"Which is why I harbor even more disgust for Inuyasha."

Within their circle of friends it was no secret the horrors that Tatsuo's mom went through with her husband. She was the victim of constant cheating, lies, emotional abuse, physical abuse, and isolation all at the hands of Tatsuo's dad, Dae-Su who he tried his hardest not to be like. His mom, Su-Yung had to be one of the most beautiful, sweetest, gentlest, full-of-life woman that Miroku had ever known.

Truth be told, it was Su-Yung who had created the taste of older women in Miroku. But to see that vibrant woman be turned into a scared, scittish, weak, and broken human being had to be one of life's great tragedies in his opinion.

Both Tatsuo and his mom had never been the same, even after the arrest of his father on charges of domestic violence and armed robbery.

Even though Dae-Su was no longer around, Tatsuo and his mom had struggled to repair the pieces of their broken family.

"I know. But Inuyasha is still my friend. Even though I'm just as disgusted he's also already paid for his portion of the trip. Who am I to say he can't go anymore, and when he can't get a refund?"

Tatsuo departed from the bathroom to lean on the doorway. Running his hands through hair, he couldn't bring himself to speak. His previous anger transitioning into reluctant acceptance.

"All I'm saying is to just avoid Inuyasha as much as you can. I would like for both of you to be there and if the only way I can get you both to go is for you two to spend as little time together as possible, then I'm willing to do that," Miroku pleaded. Tatsuo and Inuyasha were very close to him even though Tatsuo had been gone for the past few years. Putting his mother through rehabilitation was very hard for Tatsuo considering he was the only one with the resources willing to help.

"Ok, ok," Tatsuo said. "Just tell me one thing, the girls are still coming too right?"

Miroku nodded, a bright smile flashing across his face. "Oh definitely, I'm so excited to Sango again. And getting the chance to see her a tiny bikini? Priceless."

"Mhm, and tell me isn't Kagome her best friend?"

"Yeah...and?"

"Miroku," Tatsuo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Dude, they're best friends and I'm sure before Inuyasha dumped Kagome she used to go every year too..Put two and two together and..."

Miroku's eyes widened as he jumped up, the enormity of the situation finally upon him. "Oh man! I thought having you and Inuyasha on this trip together was bad but him and Kagome?! This is going to be a disaster! The last time they were around each other, Inuyasha nearly destroyed the girl! I can't put Kagome through this!"

"Yeah but just like with Inuyasha, I'm sure she's arleady put in a deposit. We leave for the trip tomorrow." Tatsuo pushed himself away from the doorway to finish loading his last suitcase.

"There's only two words that could possibly describe what is getting ready to be thrust upon us." Miroku threw himself back down on Tatsuo's bed, throwing his arms over his eyes as he laid back.

"Utter Doom."

**A/N: **Don't worry, for those who are reading Inferno, it is still in the works. That story was taking a lot longer to complete than what I originally thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 2:

"Sango, you don't think any of this is a little….I don't know…overboard?"

Being stuck in a crowded mall on a Saturday morning with her overzealous, shopaholic best friend was not what Kagome pictured when she wondered how to start her weekend. Especially when said friend was shopping for you and refused to listen to your input.

What was worse was when that very same best friend rebooked their flight to leave at an earlier date rather than the Monday they were scheduled to fly simply because she believed Kagome needed to "face her fears". Kagome had intentionally booked the flight for the date that she did in order for her to avoid running into Inuyasha or what Sango called him, he-who-is-to-be-castrated-upon-sight.

However, Kagome didn't want to look at it as running away from conflict, but more like dodging an unnecessary headache. She didn't want a smudge of misery and unhappiness staining what was supposed to be the most perfect vacation to date.

It wasn't every day you were given a chance to stay at a luxurious and posh timeshare in Bali. She knew Sango's boyfriend Miroku had connections being a travel agent who was blessed enough to rub elbows with the rich and famous but even knowing this he never failed to surprise her. Of course this didn't mean that she didn't enjoy their other trips just as equally. It became a tradition in college for them when they were still starry-eyed and new to the adult world around them. Gone were the rose-colored glasses they donned their high school years as they longed to experience anything and everything college had to offer.

Miroku first brought the idea up their Freshman year when he was invited to an informational regarding a Study Abroad trip. Inspired by the idea of traveling but disgusted with the thought of studying while on vacation he relayed the idea to his friends in the style only he knew how.

.  
.

_"Guys! I just had...the greatest...idea...known to man!"_

_The group, all startled by Miroku's sudden appearance, all blinked owlishly at the disheveled man whose announcement was interrupted by his labored breath._

_"You? The greatest idea?" Sango was never a fan of Miroku's schemes. Not after the last one ended in the fiery demise of her 15-page research paper and her beloved eyebrows. _

_"Yes! But have no fear this one is beneficial for us all and poses no harm to any and all body hair my dearest," Sango scoffed. _

_"What's this grand idea?" Inuyasha grunted out as he lounged on the bean bag next to Kagome. _

_Miroku shrugged off his backpack before haphazardly taking out some pamphlets and passing them around. _

_Kagome scrunched her eyebrows in confusion? "You...want us to Study Abroad? That's the greatest idea known to man?"_

_Miroku huffed. "Not at all. I say we start a tradition of traveling the world together! Each year we pick a destination and make a list of things, people, or specific areas we would like to see. During the trip we document everything that we do by collecting videos, pictures, and souvenirs! Kinda like Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants without all the mushy girly stuff." _

_Sango rolled her eyes. "That's nothing like the movie-"_

_"So are you guys in or out?" Miroku looked around excitedly, noting with a dampening mood that everyone seemed to be avoiding his gaze, not willing to vocally commit. _

_"Look I know it sounds a little far-fetched but come on! Didn't we say that we wanted to have the time of our lives in college? That we didn't want to be those people who just went to class and then went home without any real world interactions? We'll be seeing the world one country, city, village at a time all the while education ourselves about the rest of the planet and bonding as friends. It might seem a little scary since we're still freshmen but I think we can do it." He finished his speech with a smile and a heart full of hope. _

_"Anyone?"_

_The silence was deafening. His fantasies of snorkeling in the Great Barrier Reef with Sango at his side just so he could watch her swim around in a bikini, skydiving with Inuyasha because the girls were too scared, or trying a new cuisine with Kagome because she was a huge foodie was slowly diminishing before his very eyes._

_"Well since no one wants-" _

_"Let's do it."_

_"-to do it...wait what?"_

_Kagome smiled and shrugged lightly. "It sounds fun. We'll just start with the cheaper places first and go higher once we all get more money. I love the thought of traveling and spending time with you guys."_

_Miroku dropped to his knees and threw himself across Kagome's lap, hugging her across her middle. _

_"Thank you! You're the best!" Kagome giggled. _

_"Hey!" Inuyasha unraveled his best friend's hands and pushed him away from Kagome before wrapping his own arms around her shoulders. _

_And as they say, the rest was history. _

.  
.

"Trust me, this is exactly what you need!" Sango exclaimed jubilantly despite her struggles with her luggage.

After their little episode in the mall a few days ago, Kagome still had a hard time believing that a change of clothes would do any good in the Inuyasha department; it was incredibly hard to convince Sango otherwise. The woman went on a rampage. Loaded with a credit card and a vision, Sango had gone deaf to Kagome's cries of doubt and insecurity over the matter. In her mind, all she was focused on was getting most what she wanted for her friend: vengeance.

Revenge for the beautiful soul that was almost completely crushed, for the love that was cruelly taken away, and for the heart that was left shattered in the wake of an unforgiving man.

If Kagome didn't want to take action, Sango would and because Sango was such an unstoppable force when her sights were set Kagome didn't have much of a choice in trusting her and going with the flow. Sometimes, in moments like these she wondered if the effort was really worth it.

"I know that look on your face Kagome, I've seen it way too many times to not know what you're thinking." Sango's eyes narrowed as she pointed a slender finger in her friends face, who at this point had straightened and did her best to feign innocence.

"What face?"

"The one you just made .05 seconds ago. The one that you usually make right before you go off running scared because you're too afraid to face your problems."

Kagome gasped, slightly insulted. "Hey! I do too face my problems!"

Sango cocked her hip, placed a hand on it as she waved her hand in the air dismissively. "Oh yeah? Then what do you call booking a flight on a Monday, instead of the beginning of the weekend so you'll have more time in Bali simply because you don't want to be on the same plane as your ex-boyfriend? Kagome, you paid 50 more dollars than you needed to because you wanted to avoid him! That's ridiculous and you know it."

Kagome's face burned with embarrassment. "Well when you say it like that then it sounds bad…"

"Because it is."

Kagome slumped, as if the weight of the world suddenly collapsed on her very petite shoulders. "I just don't want to there to be any problems! I really want to enjoy myself on this vacation and I don't think I can do that when he's around. Can you blame me for not wanting to even ride in the same plane? After everything him and Kikyou have done to me?"

In that moment, Sango seemed to snap out of her vengeance-induced haze and simply looked at her friend, no sister, with understanding. In the midst of her craziness, she had forgotten just how much this situation had scarred Kagome. In her mind if she was going through this, she could fight back. She wasn't afraid to stand up to Inuyasha and his _girlfriend. _She used the term loosely seeing as how she barely viewed Kikyou as a person and more of a home-wrecking snake. But she forgot that this wasn't about what she would do or how she would fight back. It was about Kagome and her feelings. It was about helping her heal and finally overcoming the obstacle that was Inuyasha and Kikyou and proving once and for all that she wasn't a spineless doormat.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Sango reached over the seats between them to grab her hands. "I forgot just how hard this was for you and instead of thinking about you I was thinking about me and my need to destroy Inuyasha. I promise that when we're in Bali I won't go overboard."

Kagome smiled. "You mean it? You won't?"

"No, I won't!"

"Not even with the clothes?"

"Of course not! Trust me honey, everything I've packed for you will serve a purpose. Since you refuse to outright confront the deadly duo and have banned me from such as well, I've come up with another positively mischievous and brilliant plan to get back at those low-lifes!"Sango said as she let go, stuffing her remaining bags into the compartment above her seat.

Kagome sighed as she followed suit placing her bags in the compartment above her seat which was directly behind Sango's.

"I still feel weird about this, I just don't want to rock the boat or make more trouble. We all paid too much money to waste our time focusing on our problems."

Sango grunted as she finally managed to shove her bag into the compartment and slammed the hatch down.

"Look, I understand how you feel and I wouldn't place you into a position where I would let Inuyasha and Kikyou tear you down. And besides, I know what I'm doing. Don't you trust me?" Sango pouted as she leaned over the back of her seat to question Kagome.

But it wasn't that Kagome didn't trust Sango, it was the fact that maybe she trusted her a little _too_ much. She basically put blind trust into her best friend, who she saw more like the sister she never had but always wanted. The sister of her heart.

"Of course I trust you Sango! But I'm still…nervous about this. I mean look what I'm wearing now! And I'm only on the plane!" Kagome blushed as she tugged at the hem of her tank top.

Sango smirked as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, an air of smugness surrounding her. "Cute right? I picked it out myself-"

"-you picked everything out-"

"-and it accentuates your figure perfectly! You look like a little sexy bohemian princess!"

Dressed in a long-sleeved crème-colored lace shirt tucked into a pair of dark-wash shorts Kagome was nothing short of island ready. Beneath the lace shirt was a pink and white floral tube top, stopping just above her pierced navel, from which hung a diamond-studded anchor. With her dainty feet dressed in brown rope sandals and a flower headband wrapped around the crown of her head, she was a vision of beauty.

But how was it than, that she still felt like the ugly step-sister?

Her face must have echoed her thoughts as Sango suddenly sighed heavily as she plopped down into her own seat. "You're beautiful Kagome, no matter what anyone says or does to you. My job this week is to make sure that Inuyasha sees that and realizes that you don't need him. That he isn't the only guy who would ever want you. That you don't have to settle because someone else can't appreciate you."

Kagome lowered herself into her seat as Sango's words resonated deep in her mind. She had never been one to have a low-self-esteem so what was different now? Why had Inuyasha's words and actions cut so deep even after all this time?

While she was grateful for the encouragement, all she wanted at the moment was for the plane to fly and whisk her away to a stress-free, Inuyasha-free paradise

But of course, nothing came easy.

"Oh _great_." Sango rolled her eyes as she turned back around to stare heatedly toward the front of the plane.

Kagome leaned forward, cocking her head to the side in order to catch a glimpse of what had caught Sango's attention.

"A walking pile of self-serving, idiotic, moronic, underserving-to-live, pompous, cruel, cowardly piece of crap is making its way back here."

Kagome instantly paled and threw herself against the seat of her chair in order to avoid being spotted. But she knew it was no use, it had been a tradition of sorts for the group to purchase seats that were all near each other every year. Her and Inuyasha always sat next to each other, even before they started dating. Kagome could only pray that with him dating Kikyou that it would be different.

"Oh wait, make that two pieces of crap coming this way."

Giggling at the animosity displayed in her friend's voice, some of Kagome's anxiety ebbed away with the appearance of Miroku behind the couple. Although, she was still on edge. No matter how quiet she stayed, no matter how good she tried to be those two never ceased to make her feel akin to dirt.

In their presence, she felt her skin literally crawl, her heart stop, her blood drain from her face in fear, and both disgust and hurt consume her being. Never had she felt so many negative emotions all at once; feeling so sad, so angry, and so lonely.

And it was all at the hands of two people.

"Well wench, seems like you've actually had the guts to come on this trip huh? Didn't think you'd show your face around us anymore." Inuyasha smirked as he handed Kikyou, who at this moment had turned to glare holes into Kagome's head, a small bag to place in her lap.

"Well considering she paid just like the rest of us, ignoramus, of course she's going. No one, especially me, is going to let you and your bimbo companion ruin a perfectly good time for Kagome, who is more than wanted on this trip than either of you. "Sango stood up from her seat, in which Miroku attempted to push her back down as he took his seat right next to her.

Kagome closed her eyes in exasperation as the two began to argue.

'_This is what I wanted to avoid. Arguments and problems caused simply because my past can't stay where it belongs.'_

Noticing that the argument was intensifying and the other passengers were becoming bothered, Kagome raised herself in order to intercede before flight attendants could.

"Wow Inuyasha, seems as if no one can take you anywhere. But honestly who would want to?"

Standing in the entry to coach, was someone Kagome thought she would never see again.

"T-Tatsuo?"

.

.

.

Tatsuo rolled his eyes as he heard Inuyasha and Sango begin to verbally assault each other across the isle of the plane.

While any other time he wasn't one to air out dirty laundry, he was proud of Sango for stepping up for Kagome in the manner that she did. Inuyasha needed someone to take him down a peg.

Stepping through and wedging himself between the bickering two, he settled a hard gaze on Inuyasha's anger-ridden face.

"Wow Inuyasha, seems as if no one can take you anywhere. But honestly who would want to?"

He smirked as he watched Inuyasha open his mouth to retaliate.

'_Say it, say something you piece of filth. Give me a reason to-'_

"T-Tatsuo?!"

Tatsuo turned his head to the sound of a voice he had only heard in his dreams for the last few years. There stood, literally, the woman of his dreams.

"Kagome?" Taking hesitant steps toward her, his breath was literally taken away as took in her outfit. _'Geez, was it possible for her to be so cute and alluring at the same time?'_

"It's been a while huh?" He nervously scratched the back of his head and walked toward her, completely ignoring the fuming man behind him. Blushing in embarrassment, his heart sped up as he was rewarded with the sight of one of Kagome's breath-taking smiles.

"Thank you, I can really say the same thing about you," she replied shyly. His body shivered involuntarily as her eyes trailed along his form. "You've….grown."

Indeed he had, growing from a scrawny little adolescent into a chiseled mature man and Kagome could barely keep her eyes from the hard planes of his chest, of which was being hugged with borderline sinful perfection by his black t-shirt.

"That tend to happen after a few years Kagome," Tatsuo chuckled. Glancing down at his ticket and then to the seat beside her, he was utterly pleased to see that he was assigned the isle seat right to the beauty that was Kagome.

"It seems that you're in luck. Looks like I'll be sitting next to you for this flight." Tatsuo waved the ticket about.

Kagome giggled. "Thank goodness, maybe now I'll actually enjoy it."

Sango snickered to herself as Tatsuo and Kagome got comfy into their seats behind her.

"Ummm Sango? Are you ok?" Miroku asked wearily. He loved his girlfriend to pieces and while her antics sometimes amused him, when she was this giddy it downright scared him. He knew what she was capable of and often times tried to be the one out of her line of fire.

"Oh Miroku, I'm more than ok you silly man. This couldn't have been planned more perfectly! Adding Tatsuo to the mix? It couldn't be more genius If I came up with it myself. "

Miroku shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"He won't know what hit him!" Sango whispered harshly.

"Babe, who is he?"

Ignoring Miroku's questions completely, Sango turned to him her eyes ablaze with a look Miroku could only describe as mischievous.

Downright intense and mischievous.

"Oh this is gonna be so great! I'm going to have so much fun with this!"

Miroku gently grabbed her hand. "Baby I love you and I love it when you're happy but you're really starting to freak me out."

"All in due time sweetie. All in due time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 3: **Closer

"….and then the guy actually burst into the room, butt naked, sending all the girls running and screaming! It was the best thing I had ever seen!"

Kagome couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard. With tears streaming down her face and her hand thrown over her mouth to muffle her outbursts, Kagome knew hands down that she would never forget this moment.

Tatsuo chuckled as shook his head. "Man, I was so bad my freshman year. I still don't think he forgave me for hiding his clothes."

Kagome lightly slapped his arm, inwardly swooning at the feel of his hard muscle. "I wouldn't forgive you either! Making me run around my dorm building with no clothes on and soap in my eyes because my roommate decided to be a jerk doesn't exactly constitute the strengthening of our friendship."

His smirk sent Kagome's mind reeling as he shrugged in his indifference. "What can I say? At that age I didn't really care. I was just happy to be away from home…"

Kagome frowned when Tatsuo's voice softened and his smirk dropped into a frown. One minute he had been devilishly gleeful when he described one of the greatest pranks he had ever pulled on his first roommate. She was mesmerized with the way Tatsuo had so readily shared his college adventures with her, filling her in on the last 4 years of his life as he transitioned from a boy to man.

The fact that he was willing to share his heartbreaks, obstacles, mistakes, and most notoriously his streak as Tokyo University's resident prankster made Kagome feel closer to him in a sense, that these years of separation had little to no impact on their relationship.

She loved how he spoke with such zeal about his life so much so that it took her for a surprise when suddenly his mood shifted. His shoulders slouched, his face no longer holding a brilliant smile and his words soft.

"Tatsuo? What's wrong?"

He shook his said and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Nothing it's just….college was my escape from home. A lot went on behind closed doors."

"Oh yeah, your father went to jail for robbery and…..domestic violence."

Tatsuo nodded slowly as he stared down at his lap. "Yeah…During my times in college my whole thing was, if I wasn't around it wasn't happening. Too bad I didn't know what horrors my mom experienced in my absence."

Kagome laid her hand on Tatsuo's tightly grasped fist. "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm sorry I asked. At least he's no longer around to cause you and your mom pain."

He scoffed and turned his head away although he didn't move away from Kagome's touch. "Just because he's gone doesn't mean he still isn't causing pain."

"Will you shut the fuck up?"

Kagome stiffened upon hearing the furious whisper to the right of them. She could feel the blood pumping in Tatsuo's veins beneath her fingertips.

"How about you mind your business dumbass? Last time I checked I was talking to Kagome and not you so why don't you turn around and pay attention to your damn girlfriend instead of my conversation?" Tatsuo leaned forward, his stance challenging as he stared Inuyasha square in the eye.

"Maybe I could if I didn't have to suffer listening to your damn sob story," Inuyasha sneered.

Kagome gasped when Tatsuo lunged out of his seat, startling some of the other passengers on the plane.

"What did you just say?"

Inuyasha jumped up and got into his face. "Did I stutter? Is that really how you get all your girls? Tellin' them that same sad ass story about how your dad was the evil thing that went bump in the night and how you had to play the hero for your mommy? All you ever do is try to get pity and it's sickening," he turned to look at Kagome over Tatsuo's shoulder. "And of course you would share it with someone equally pitiful who would actually listen to you."

Honestly, Tatsuo was slow to anger. Often times he was just frustrated or bothered. Raw anger was not an emotion that he felt often, the last time being a few years ago when he faced his father behind a thick glass in the visitor's room of the prison. In that moment he relived every hit, every kick, every broken bone, every late night huddled in his mother's arms as he dreaded the arrival of his father, every argument he witnessed that ended in blood and bruises, and every visit from the social service worker where all he wanted to do was drop on his knees and beg to be taken away.

When he felt anger, it was fierce. Right now all he could see was red as he struggled to hold back from throttling the idiot standing in front of him. The fact that in the back of his mind he knew Kagome was present, as well as a plane full of other passengers, prevented him from putting his hands on the guy that managed to insult his mom, mock his past, and upset Kagome.

"You're a piece of work Inuyasha. I don't see what Kagome ever saw in you or any woman for that matter," Tatsuo breathed heavily as he flexed his fingers out of the tight fists he made. "If we weren't on this plane, I would have my hands around your neck squeezing the life out of you as I watch you struggle to beg me to let you breathe." He stepped forward becoming vaguely aware of a stewardess who had come from serving passengers from another section of the plane telling him to take his seat.

"Once we step foot on that Island there is nothing holding me back. The minute I hear you disrespecting me, my mom, or Kagome your ass is grass."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Excuse me, but is there a problem?" The stewardess asked as she laid a gentle hand on Tatsuo's shoulder.

Tatsuo scoffed, moving past the stewardess to march off to the bathroom.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome ran off after Tatsuo, a strange lump in his throat forming that prevented him from answering.

"Inuyasha! Sit down," Miroku ordered his oddly quiet friend who had yet to take his eyes off of Kagome, even when a hand reached out and yanked her into the room.

"Woah!" Kagome gasped as she collided with a hard chest.

She really didn't know what she was doing when she got up after Tatsuo. All she knew was that her friend was upset and that Inuyasha was the cause.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to tug you so hard." Tatsuo rubbed Kagome's wrist apologetically bringing her closer to him.

"I-It's ok. No harm done," Kagome laughed nervously. The last man she had been so close to was Inuyasha. Those memories were now tainted with the hurt and pain that he was constantly costing her. No longer could she think about the warmth of his arms without remembering the cold she felt when he avoided her. No longer could she think about the passion his kisses use to ignite without remembering how his cold words cut deeply into her heart.

But here with Tatsuo, being so close physically in such a small space riddled her incapable of thinking about anything other than the heat of his body and the feel of his chest.

"I'm sorry for what happened back there, it's just…I don't take too kindly to people badmouthing me or what I went through when they're clueless-"

Kagome pulled her hands from his grasp only to place them on his cheeks to lift his gaze to hers. "Trust me, I understand. I'm sorry that you had to go through what you did. It's always tragic when a family grows up in such a destructive household. But at least you made it out alive and much stronger than you did before, right?" She offered him an encouraging smile, of which he reciprocated lifting the worry from Kagome's heart.

"Yeah I know. It's just…there's a lot still going on and I-"

"Shh. You don't have to share anymore than you want. Besides we have the next 7 days to hold all types of conversations right? We want to leave something for us to talk about."

Tatsuo chuckled, the vibration resonating within her body alerting Kagome to how close they had gotten since entering the bathroom.

"We'll never run out of something to talk about Kagome. I could never get tired of talking to you."

Said girl could feel the blush creeping upon her skin at his blatant compliment. "Oh well umm.."

Tatsuo felt pride in her reaction towards him. He was so happy that Kagome felt such ease to talk to him and had no problem being with him alone.

'_Finally, I'll be able to get closer to her.'_

"Kagome," Tatsuo whispered as he carefully placed his hands on Kagome's waist.

"Yes?" Kagome whispered, her heart racing 100 miles a minute at the feel of such manly, inviting hands tugging her closer.

"There's something I've always wanted to tell you and I'm not sure when I'll have the balls to do it again…" It was now or never. If he told her now, they could spend the rest of the week getting to know each other on a romantic level if she allowed it instead of them spending time together with her believing he only wanted to be her friend.

Or it could backfire on him in that she could pull away, scared off by his feelings if she didn't feel the same.

"What is it?"

Her breath tickled his lips resulting in an ache to kiss her so severe, he had to move his head back before he acted on his desires.

"I've always admired you. I thought you were so intelligent, so beautiful, and destined for such great things in life. I still believe you're all of that."

Kagome's eyes widened. _**'What? He really thinks that about me?'**_

"That's why I…why I…."

A loud rapping on the door ended Tatsuo's pending confession much to his irritation.

"Hey you guys, it's Miroku. Not sure what's going on in there but I hope you're feeling better 'Tsuo. However you got some flight attendants out here tryin' to convince me to get you out of there because they don't believe in passengers becoming members of the mile high club if you know what I mean."

At this point, the blush Kagome knew she had could have become permanent in between Tatsuo's sweet words and Miroku's innuendo.

"We're coming out you perve," Tatsuo said.

"I mean, if you guys need a few more minutes to yourselves I would gladly block the door," Miroku snickered.

Tatsuo rolled his eyes. "That won't be needed. We're coming out now." Kagome released Tatsuo's face from her hands, turning around to open the door. However, she didn't expect for a hard body to press against her back and lips to press gently against he ear.

"Although joining the mile high club is very tempting with present company, I would need way more than a few minutes in the cramped bathroom of an airplane."

The door couldn't open fast enough.

A/N: Welp, here goes the long awaited Chapter 3. I've read over not only the reviews of this story but of those from Inferno and I have to say, you guys sure know how to be encouraging. Even the ones who cuss me out to continue to update lol

I really have a passion for writing and story telling that I've lost in recent years. I can only hope that by finishing my two stories that I gain it back.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter 3**

To say that this was awkward would be an understatement. It wasn't that Kagome wasn't happy to see her friend, no, she was ecstatic! After the little episode with Inuyasha and their brief moment in the bathroom, things had calmed but Kagome had not. Her ex was left brooding in the seats across the isle from them although Kikyou had switched places with him and she wanted to continue their conversation but had no idea how or where to start. Tatsuo's words to her in the bathroom made it difficult for her to think straight as she attempted to conjure up an idea of what his words meant. \

In a way, she didn't feel like she deserved them. If anything, those words directly applied to how she felt about him.

_'There's no way he could possibly feel that for me. I'm not that special...' _

Tatsuo had always been someone that she secretly admired. She longed for the strength he possessed, especially once she learned of what took place behind the closed doors of his home.

Kagome shuddered as she thought briefly of the pain Tatsuo and his mother experienced at the hands of his monster of a father.

When her troubles with Inuyasha and Kikyou began she felt alone, despite Sango and Miroku's protective presence. Often, she wondered just how she would fare from their abuse if Tatsuo would have stuck around. Would he have run them away? Or would the abuse have gotten worse? Could she have been stronger with Tatsuo by her side? Or would she push away like she did everyone else?

Kagome sighed, _'Great, barely 5 minutes into this flight and I've already managed a headache…'_

"Hey, are you in there?"

She twisted her head to the side in time to watch as Tatsuo tapped a single finger on her forehead. "Um..s-sorry?"

He chuckled, "I said are you in there? I asked you a question but you spaced out on me." He watched as Kagome gasped in embarrassment, a fleeting though of how cute she was when flustered crossing his mind.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to tune you out, I was just…thinking….of something and my imagination ran wild so to speak. What did you ask me?"

Tatsuo shrugged. "It's ok, I just asked how you were doing. If anything has changed since I've been away," He smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Besides your figure of course."

Kagome, face thoroughly red from embarrassment, swatted Tatsuo on the shoulder. "Tatsuo! Miroku has obviously rubbed off on you way too much."

He chuckled. "I'm kidding, not that you aren't beautiful of course, but I was just trying to get your attention."

It became so very hard for Kagome to concentrate as she became more aware of the lack of space between her and Tatsuo. He really had grown up in the time he was gone. He was no longer that skinny little boy who she use to follow around faithfully, but a man. A man built with broad shoulders, toned arms that she could probably swing from, and a chiseled face rid of any adolescent baby fat.

'_Definitely a man…'_

"Sorry," Kagome replied sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. Honestly I'm just happy to see you. You were one of my closest friends."

Growing up, Kagome and Tatsuo were extremely close. There was never a moment where one was seen without the other. Because they both had come from humble backgrounds and were often teased about their appearance and their circumstances, they had formed a kinship and promised to protect each other in times of need.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you Tatsuo, you were a close friend of mine too."

He opened his mouth slightly as if he wished to talk but shook his head before closing it.

"What? What is it?"

Tatsuo sighed. "Kagome, what happened with you and Inuyasha?" She stiffened. "When I left you two were all lovey-dovey and the idiot couldn't keep his hands off of you. Now I come back and you two aren't together, he's with that witch, and they're both treating you like crap. What's going on and why hasn't Sango killed him?"

"It's a long story…."

…_..3 Years Ago…._

"_Kagome! No, wait! Please!"_

_Celebrating a birthday was usually a joyous occasion. Being surrounded by your friends, family, and loved ones who all gathered in your honor, to bask in another year surviving on this Earth. _

_For Kagome, it was exactly how she pictured spending this day, although it wasn't hers to celebrate. Her boyfriend Inuyasha was turning 25 this year and wanted to do so with a bang. Deciding to throw a party in the comfort of his own home, or castle as Kagome's younger brother Souta dubbed it, he went all out complete with a tented dancefloor in the backyard, open bars both in and outside of the house, a DJ booth by the pool, and various acrobatic performers scattered throughout the property. If Kagome hadn't spent every other night in his home, she may have very well believed that this was a club. _

_But none of the glitz and glam were what mattered to Kagome, just the fact that she got to spend another love-filled year with the man of her heart. Unfortunately, so caught up in his party planning Inuyasha's presence in her life had become scarce as of late. Their phone calls became small shorter and less frequent, their dates practically nonexistent, and she couldn't remember the last time they had kissed. _

_Kagome chose to ignore these things though, no matter how hard her best friend Sango pleaded with her to not ignore the "red flags" in her relationship. In her mind, Inuyasha would never think about hurting her. He had said so himself, his exact words had been: _

"_You're my life Kagome. I need you and nothing will ever change that." _

_In that moment, she had believed him and swore to herself that she would spend the rest of her life proving her love to this man in hope of getting it back in return. But today, her dreams were horribly dashed as Sango's fears came to fruition. _

"_Stop!" _

_Pushing through the crowd of people surrounding the side of the pool, Kagome nearly stumbled to the ground as she tripped over her own heels. Her eyesight was blurred from the onslaught of tears and she could hardly breathe from crying so hard. But the sound of his voice was too much for her bear and encouraged her to flee in order to escape the pain. _

'_I can't believe this…Inuyasha…..'_

_It seemed like a smart idea at the time. Sneak into her boyfriend's bedroom in order to have a little quality time alone before she was forced to share him with hundreds. Tip toeing to his door, she expected him to be surprised and welcome her with open arms after spending so much time apart. What she didn't expect was for another woman to beat her to the punch. _

_Kagome stood frozen the desolation within her growing as she watched the love of her life embrace and kiss another woman that wasn't her. Her stomach churned with growing disgust as she watched said woman thrust her hands down the front of his pants. She nearly vomited when he moaned at the action, pulling the woman closer. _

_Neither of them noticed her presence until she dropped his present on the floor, a custom made Rolex inscribed with his initials, a very pricey gift but one Kagome had no regrets purchasing. Now she only wished she had thrown it at his face. Upon seeing her, Inuyasha immediately pushed the woman away and gave chase. _

_Kagome slammed the door shut, and ran down the hall. She wanted no part of him to touch her. At this point she wasn't sure if she could stomach the sight of him. Which was what led them to this point. Her running away in an attempt to find her best friend to take her home and away from the nightmare that was her love life. _

_Just as the crowd had thinned long enough for her to spot Sango at the bar chatting away with a dark-haired stranger Kagome felt a hand rap around her elbow and pull her back into a hard and shirtless chest. _

"_Stop running and talk to me!" _

_Kagome jerked and pulled and punched until Inuyasha let her go. She spun around to face him and was filled with an anger so hot she could barely think. "Why in the world would I want to talk to you after what I just saw?! Why, so you could try to explain yourself? Explain how you were CHEATING on me with another woman?! Tell me Inuyasha, how you could possibly explain it to me when I saw it with my own eyes!"_

_Guests had moved away from the shouting woman too afraid to be caught in the crossfire. The DJ had turned off the music and now all attention was fixated on the steadily crumbling girl and the guy who was about to lose everything. _

_Inuyasha reached out towards only to reel back as Kagome slapped his hand away. "Kagome, please. What you saw….just let me explain! Kikyou she-"_

"_She what Inuyasha? Put a gun to your head? Oh wait, it would have been impossible for her to do so since both of her hands were stuffed down your pants!" She retorted heatedly. _

_Despite the fairly tensed atmosphere, quite a few people chuckled at the man's expense. _

_Flushed red in embarrassment, Inuyasha could only stutter. In his mind, it all made sense why he had begun seeing Kikyou behind Kagome's back. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with his girlfriend. In fact, she was perfect. She could cook, clean, had the singing voice of an angel, got along with his friends and his family, and was passionate about their relationship. _

_But, all of those qualities didn't stop his mind or his body from drifting. Inuyasha wanted to have sex. He wanted to have sex with Kagome but she wanted to wait for marriage. In the beginning he had been to focus on getting Kagome that he didn't give too much thought about the physical state of their relationship, assuming that once she became more comfortable things would progress. _

_It wasn't until they were 5 months in did she drop the bombshell during a late night out together. _

'_I'm sorry…but I I'm not ready. I mean I want to, but I want to wait until marriage. You understand right?'_

_Inuyasha rolled away from Kagome, opting to stare at the star-studded sky from the bed of his truck as his mind raced. He wanted nothing more to continue what they were doing but her words presented a new problem for him. _

'_What? No sex?'_

'_Inuyasha?'_

_He turned his head only to completely melt on the inside. She was so beautiful when they had been intimate. Her hair slightly toussed, lips rep and swollen from kissing, and cheeks flushed as she tried to capture her breath. There was no way that he could say what he was really thinking. That he wasn't sure if this was something he could accept. _

'_I understand'_

_He didn't understand. But here he was now. Standing in the midst of hundreds of people at his home watching the woman he claimed to love fall apart before his eyes. He never thought he would become this person. That he was capable of causing such pain especially to someone he felt so strongly for. _

_Tears pricked the back of his eyes as he watched Kagome choke out another sob, looking hauntingly beautiful in the all-white dress she picked just for him. _

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to get like this. Kagome, I love you with all of me-"_

"_Don't." _

"_-I never wanted to hurt y-"_

"_Stop."_

"_-but I just couldn't do it anymore-"_

"_Do what?!"_

"_Be with you without having sex!"_

_The crowd became hushed as the weight of Inuyasha's words settled within Kagome's mind. _

"_I'm sorry! I tried! But it just became too much. You always wanted to kiss, and cuddle, and do everything else but when it came down to it you always pulled away! For Christ sake Kagome we're adults who have needs not horny teenagers afraid of getting caught!"_

"_So….so…y-you cheated on me because I wouldn't have sex with you?" Kagome whispered._

_Inuyasha shook his head. "Kagome-"_

"_So I'm being punished for making a personal choice in regards to my body?"_

"_No that's not wha-"_

"_Don't lie to me! I can't believe you! Even after I shared my fears with you! You told me-" Kagome stopped. _

'_Wait…'_

_Looking around her all she could see were a mix of faces highlighted by the pulsing strobe lights of the DJ booth, all of them torn between amusement, pity, and curiosity as they witnessed her messy breakup. At once, it hit Kagome just how pathetic she looked. Here she was, at her boyfriend's – Ex-boyfriend's – birthday party, screaming at him as they stood poolside. Her in a white dress and him barefoot and shirtless as the partygoers all stood around in shocked silence. _

_This was officially the worst day of her life._

"_You know what? You're not worth it," Kagome whispered. Behind her, she felt a comforting hand lay upon on her shoulder. However, she was too numbed from the confession to pay attention. _

"_Come on Kagome," someone whispered in her. It didn't take her long to recognize the voice as that of her best friend's. She immediately sagged in relief and leaned on her for support. But before Sango could pull her away, Kagome turned back to Inuyasha who at this point had averted his gaze from hers and was noticeably tense as he waited for this moment to end. _

"_I love you Inuyasha," His head snapped up to meet hers, the tear running down his face doing nothing to simmer the anger inside. "I always will. But I never thought you would hurt me like this. All I ever did was try to love you and this is how you repay me. Punishing me because I wouldn't give you my body. You're disgusting and I hope Kikyou makes you as miserable as I know she will."_

_With that being said, Kagome allowed Sango to steer her away. _

"_Let's go home." _

_While her words mirrored the truth mirrored the truth of her feelings they did nothing to soothe the turmoil in her heart. She wholeheartedly meant it when she said that she would love him and always will. But that love wasn't enough, not this time._

…_..End …._

Tatsuo was appalled. How could any self-respecting man treat the woman they claim to love like that? So what if Kagome chose not to have sex, that was her decision and Inuyasha should have respected it. He knew that when he left Kagome in his care nothing good would come of it. 3 years later and here they were. While it pissed him off to no end that his friend was hurt in such a way he was happy that it ended. Now she could find a man who would treat her like the queen he believe her to be even if the thought of her finding another made him sick to his stomach.

_'If only I had stayed…none of this would have happened….'_

She laughed, though it wasn't humorous. "There was one thing Kikyou was willing to give up that I wasn't and Inuyasha didn't believe I was worth the wait. Regarding why they treat me the way they do, I honestly have no idea. I do my best to avoid them at all costs but as you can see, trouble follows me everywhere I go."

"That's no fuc-fudging excuse to talk down to you like they do!"

"Wait…fudging?"

Tatsuo grumbled. "Sorry, I'm trying to cut down on my cussing. Miroku suggested I get a jar but I don't think I have enough money for that."

Kagome giggled, this time the sound of it sincere. "Yeah, I don't think you could. Didn't your mom always say that you had the mouth of a sailor and should be shipped out to sea?"

"Yeah," Tatsuo laughed. "Said I got it from my grandfather, apparently he had a mouth worse than mine before he became deaf."

"Is that even possible?"

"Watch it." He leaned over and poked her in the side, noting just how easy it was for them to come back together despite the time they spent apart.

"You know what my favorite memory of us was? That time those random group of kids stole my lunch and because my mom was busy with work your mom came and hand delivered me her famous homemade oden." Kagome sighed and mockingly rubbed her stomach. "It's where my love affair with oden began"

Tatsuo chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah I remember. I remember being so jealous that I kept begging you to trade your lunch with me."

A snort-like laugh was his response. "For a raggedy tuna fish sandwich? No one in their right mind would have made that trade!"

The conversation came to a comfortable silence as the two relished in the memories of their shared childhood. The two had many adventures together; some good, some bad, and some just downright ridiculous. His mom, Nozomi, always joked about how the two were the Japanese Bonnie and Clyde minus the crime spree even though she often claimed they weren't too far off from it.

"Speaking of Nozomi…..how is she? Is she ok? After, you know….everything?"

Tatsuo sighed heavily. "She's steadily getting better. I call her at least once every day so she can hear my voice. Not having me by her side has taken a toll on her even though she was the one who wanted me to go."

Kagome smiled encouragingly while she cried internally for Tatsuo and his broken family. She remembered just how bright and beautiful his mother had been. Her smiles, comforting, and peaceful disposition that only a mother could possess were among the qualities that made her such a delightful woman. But to hear that the very same women with such a strong spirit was nearly dead inside due to the actions of someone she trusted above all did something to her. It made her wonder about the lengths she was willing to go through for love, if she could ever allow a man the power to affect her so.

It made her think of how close Inuyasha came to causing the same distress within her life. Would she have become as solemn and withdrawn as Tatsuo's mother? Would she become bitter and hateful, distrustful of any man that would get close in fear that they might cause her heartache? While she would hope that she would be strong enough to pull through, the longer she allowed Kikyou and Inuyasha to torment her the more she believed that her future would follow that path.

"I'm sorry. This must be hard for you too."

Tatsuo nodded. "Yeah, I'm just trying to be optimistic. I'm all she has."

Patting his shoulder, Kagome offered him a comforting smile. "She's lucky to have a son like you."

'Thanks, I'm just lucky to still have her in my life." For a brief moment, the atmosphere became solemn as Kagome allowed his words to resonate in her mind. Here was a man with a heart as good as gold whose mother had gone through hell and back with a man that Tatsuo had once admired. He had to witness as she was broken down to nearly nothing and struggling to pick the pieces back up again. Through the pain and suffering, Tatsuo was still able to find joy in his mother and his mother in him.

His situation humbled her. If he could go through such terror and still find happiness what was stopping her from doing the same with her problems?

"Hey, you're spacing out on me again," Tatsuo chuckled as he once again tapped her on the forehead. When she blushed in embarrassment, his chest tightened as a feeling of warmth quickly spread though him.

"Stop it!" She slapped a hand on her forehead. "You're always teasing me."

"That's because you're so cute when you're embarrassed." Tatsuo smirked as Kagome's eyes widened and she struggled to retort. It amused him to know end just how easily he could ruffle her feathers when he attempted to flirt with her. Honestly, he wanted to do a lot more than verbally tease her. He wanted to do so much more but figured he would have to take things slow with her if he wanted to crawl out of the dreaded friend zone.

Not only that, he just didn't feel right coming on too strong when it was obvious that she still had underlying issues with Inuyasha. He wanted to be with her but not at the expense of their friendship.

He hoped that this vacation would do them both good and work to bring them closer past the boundaries of friendship. What he didn't realize was that the petite girl next to him was silently hoping for the same, that maybe she could find in him what she couldn't with any other.

As said girl moved to stare out of the window of the plane the vibrant pinks and blues of the sky mesmerizing her in nearly the same way as Tatsuo had, her hopes for the next week increased tenfold.

_'Can I do this? Especially with Tatsuo? Even though he just came back it feels like he's always been here...Maybe I could….'_

Kagome was brought out of her musings when a large, muscular arm wrapped around her middle. She could practically see the butterflies in her stomach as they fluttered uncontrollably. His body heat was such a welcoming feeling that she desperately missed it when he pulled away. She had to catch herself from leaning towards him as he moved back to fully sit in his seat.

"Safety first," Tatsuo spoke, his breath tickling her ear. She nodded dumbly, unable to do anything else as she was sent reeling from her body's response to Tatsuo's proximity.

_This is gonna be a long place ride…_

A/N: Feels good to be back…..again


End file.
